Blaze's story
by Jetfires girl
Summary: Sequel to "Her Man" Blaze's POV in first chappie. It has been 23 earth years since Blaze was kidnapped. Now he's back only to find out that he has a little brother.
1. First moments

Hey ya'll sorry it toke so long but I have Drivers Ed now so I've been busy. Did ya'll watch the new TF Animated episode? I love Animated Jazz… so sexy!! XD

………………………………………………………………

When I first opened my optics it was really bright. I felt cold, but at the same time warmth and comfort. I looked up and saw my creators looking down at me, smiling, and there were others in the room to and five small things standing on a table not that far from where I was. A huge Red and Blue Mech stood next to my father creator. He was talking to him, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I looked around again and there were more people in the room and they all were looking at me. I wanted to cry so that they would stop looking at me.

"Shhh… don't cry Blaze it's ok"

That voice, it sounded so soft but tough. My mother creator probably had it rough for her. I suddenly started to become very tired and I soon fell into recharge.

……………………………………………………………………

Yeah… too short… extremely too short, but this first chappie is a rush job. No worries the next chappie will be longer. Promise.

Review


	2. More moments and Betrayal

Hey dudes sorry for not updating sooner I've been busy so here it is.

Did ya'll see the new episode of Animated… FINALLY someone taught Sentinel a lesson

…………………………………………………………………………………

(Blaze's POV)

I lay in my recharge berth staring at the ceiling. My creators were staring at me with smiles on their faces. I didn't see what there was to smile about. I was just another sparkling among the million others. It wasn't like I was the only one there was. My father creator picked me up and held me in the air.

"Override I think this little dude is going to be racer"

"Hotshot if he doesn't want to be a racer he doesn't have to be, he can be what ever he wants"

"Yeah ok, but it would so sweet if he did become a racer"

I stared down at my creators and a smile stretched across my face. I don't know why but something deep down inside was telling me something… like a warning that something really bad was about to happen. And sure enough something did.

(Normal POV)

"All Autobots, report to the bridge. The Decepticons are attacking the base"

Hotshot and Override took Blaze with them as they made their way to the bridge. When they got there Optimus was already handing out orders.

"Override take Blaze and get as far away from the base as you can"

"Yes sir"

And with that she left. Hotshot gave her a quick kiss and kissed Blaze on the head. All three of them knew this battle was going to last a long time.

(Blaze's POV)

For the first time, I saw my mother creator cry. I didn't know that Mech's and Femme's could cry. I thought that they only smiled and made sparklings laugh. I guess I still have a lot to learn. The whole base suddenly shock. My mother creator toke off running out the base with me held close to her in her arms. We hid in a cave not to far from the base. I started to cry because of all the excitement that was happening outside and of the thought that I might never see my father creator again.

"Shh Blaze it's ok there's nothing to cry about"

I stopped crying not just because my mother creator was talking so sweet to me. It was mostly because of the two Decepticons that found us.

"Well, looky here, looks like we hit the jackpot"

"Oh shut up and grab the sparkling and let's get out of here"

"Well ya didn't have ta be so mean"

My mother creator fought the two Decepticons bravely and fierce. We began to make our retreat when my mother creator got hit in the back of the head. A huge red and blue mech picked me up, transformed, and flew away with me in him. I heard him talk to there leader.

"Megatron sir, we have the sparkling"

"Excellent, let make our retreat"

Then we went into this big red portal thing and disappeared.

(Autobots POV)

Optimus and the others stared up at the sky and started to congratulate themselves in there victory.

"Hotshot call Override and tell her it's safe to come back"

"Yes sir"

Optimus then started to thank everyone on there victory against the Decepticons. The victory was short lived when Override came running and crying back to Hotshot that Thundercracker and Starscream had kidnapped their sparkling. Yes, it was a horrible day indeed.

(Back to Present, Blazes POV)

Yes, it was a long time ago when I got separated from my creators. But the time apart got me to think harder about the things around me. I am a full-grown Mech now and I am a Decepticon. I remember back when I was a youngling about why it was taking so long for my creators to find me. I came to the conclusion that they didn't want me anymore. Because of that I am the official second-in-command of the Decepticon army. I follow Megatrons orders and honor and cherish his laws and regulations. How, how did a small helpless sparkling like me turn out to be the Autobots worst nightmare, of course, the Autobots on Earth or anywhere think that I'm dead. Megatron knows this and is waiting for the perfect opportunity to have a "reunion".

"Blaze come here"

"Yes lord Megatron"

"I think that now is the time for that "reunion""

Yes, it was a long time ago when I got separated from my creators. But the time apart got me to think harder about the things around me. I am a traitor to the Autobots, I will never return to the Autobot, **never **not even if my life depended on it. Long live the Decepticons.

…………………………………………………………………………………

OHHHHHH Blaze has gone over to the dark side. There is a disburdens in the force. hehe

Review


	3. the reunion

Ya'll probably hate me for turning Blaze evil… oh well. Ya'll should be proud of me I went to the dentist today and I am scared to death of dentists. I got there, I got braces, and I got out and I sat in that chair for 4 hours straight.

Blaze

Age in human years: 23

Faction: Decepticon

Rank: Second-in-Command

Ok here's the story

………………………………………………………………………………

"Blaze come here"

"Yes lord Megatron"

"I think it's time for that "reunion""

…………………………………………………………………………………

Override sat on the berth staring at a picture of Blaze when he was sleeping. She wanted him back so bad. Hotshot and Override did have another sparkling. His name was Thunder. He was a very light blue with Silver term and purple optics. He was still in the early stages of being a youngling. He was very shy and didn't really talk to anyone. Red Alert told them that he's just adjusting to his new frame and should be a little bit more talkative once he was adjusted. Override began to cry harder the longer she stared at the picture. She was until Thunder walked in.

"Mommy why are you crying"

"Oh it's nothing Thunder, shouldn't you be going to bed now"

"Oh ok"

"Come on I'll walk you"

Override toke Thunders hand and they walked down the hall. They ran into Optimus on there way there though. She told him they were going to bed so he patted him on the hand and walked off.

Thunder tried to fall into recharge but he couldn't. He tossed and turned in his berth but still fall into recharge. Soon after laying there for the longest time he fell into a deep recharge. And yet again he had the same nightmare.

……………………………………………………………………………

_It was dark, very dark. He could hardly breathe cause of how heavy it was in there. Then the two huge cold and evil blue optics shown down on him, which scared him, even more. But for the first time in any of those dreams, it spoke to him._

"_Thunder, your fate is the same as mine. Forever will you serve the decepticons and roll under Megatron. You will join the decepticons"_

………………………………………………………………………………

Thunder shot up from his berth to come face to face with the same cold and dark blue optics. Thunder was now scared so badly he couldn't move at all. He wanted to scream. But before he did the Mech picked him up, put his hand over his mouth, and walked to the command center were everyone was, including Hotshot and Override.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"So Optimus will you finally surrender and bow down before me"

"Never Megatron"

"Oh if it isn't Hotshot and Override, I've been told that you had yet another sparkling"

"What do you want Megatron"

"I want you all to surrender and bow down before"

"Sorry but No"

"Oh but I think you will"

The doors slid open and Thunder ran though to get to Hotshot and Override, but Starscream caught him in his attempt.

"Let my son go Starscream"

"Oh so you only care about this sparkling and not your other one"

"Other one?"

"See what did I tell you"

Just then the doors slid open.

"Starscream, if you call me a sparkling one more time I will kill you"

"Oh I'm shacking"

What the Autobots saw they didn't believe. It was a full-grown, buffed out Blaze with a Decepticon insignia on his chest. Override was now in tears. She couldn't believe he was still alive.

"Mommy who is he"

"Thunder your going to find this hard to believe but… that's your older brother"

………………………………………………………………………

In next chappie- is the reunion sweet or bitter. Will Blaze see the light and return after seeing his little brother and creators. Who knows... ME!!

Review


	4. A Brothers song

Hey dude's sorry for not updating faster. But today in Drivers Ed my teacher made me stop the car in front of a parked train and he told me this "Hannah, if you drink to much chocolate and run a train this will be the last thing you see" Yes my name is Hannah, get over it.

Thunder

Age in human years: 7

Story time!!

……………………………………………………………………

Everyone stared at the sight in front of them. Override was just about to fall weak at her knees because of this. Heck, you would feel the same way if you just found out that your first born was still alive after all these years. Blaze walked up beside Megatron.

"So Blaze, how does it feel to finally see your creators after all these years and also to find out you have a younger brother"

"Truth be told, I wish I could kill everyone in this room"

"My my Blaze, what's with the mean talk all of a sudden"

"Musta woke up on the wrong side of the berth"

Hotshot and Override couldn't, wouldn't believe what they were hearing from their own creation. This was unheard of, what youngling would want to kill their creators. Optimus was about to be in tears cause of what he had just heard. How did that bright smiled sparkling become a killing machine? He had to find out.

"Blaze why are you a Decepticon"

"That's the easiest question ever Optimus, I chose to become a Decepticon because I got tried of asking myself why?"

"What do you mean Blaze"

"I got tried of asking myself 'why aren't ya'll looking for me' 'why did I come here' 'why isn't mom here' 'why aren't I at home' why, why, WHY"

Everyone was thrown back by Blaze's sudden out burst. All of a sudden Blaze and all the other Decepticons started to fire on the Autobots. The battle went on for a long time; in the end Blaze was unconscious but there was on harm done to him. They put him in the brig and left so Red Alert can run some scans on him. Thunder stayed so he could help Red in any ways possible. Day's pasted and Thunder stayed in outside Blazes everyday that went by. Thunder tried and always failed to make a nice conversation with Blaze. Blaze noticed that before Thunder left to find mom or dad he'd write some words on a piece of paper. Then one day, Thunder finished writing whatever he was writing. Blaze couldn't help but wander what was on that paper. Thunder walked up to his cell and placed the paper on the ground in the cell. Blaze then walked over and picked it up. It was song. Not very good rhyming though.

_I notice that I'm always around you _

_But is it hating? Loving? Or just paranoia? _

_When I can see my feelings clearly, lady or host _

_It doesn't matter! _

_The reason for which _

_People fall in love is different for everyone, but _

_MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE _

_I want to meet you now, And give you a sweet _

_person; a sakura kiss- If your heart moves form it _

_then, lets have a romantic love _

_More important than the future is the present; the _

_delightful spring love is a blossoming virgin's _

_beauty _

_For example, I want to try looking for _

_The still-unknown you of mine, but I'm scared _

_In denim, in frills, in casuals and Chinese _

_Every time we meet, I change sevenfold and my _

_resolution falters _

_The doors of love that open one after another _

_Are fully loaded with thrills- it's definitely love _

_On days when we're busy and pass by each other, a _

_sakura kiss- it's a love romantic enough to be painful _

_Let's accept each other's weak spots, too; love that _

_touches one another is invincible; the two of us who _

_seem to bloom are the protagonists _

_Let's create memories that won't lose against the _

_blindingly bright sky, now _

_It's definitely love _

_I want to meet you now, And give you a sweet _

_Person; a sakura kiss- If your heart moves form it _

_Then, lets have a romantic love _

_More important than the future is the present; the _

_Delightful spring love is a blossoming virgin's _

_Beauty _

"Why did you give this to me"

"I wanted to know if you liked it because there's this femme I like back on Cybertron, her name is Sonya… I had mommy help me with most of it though"

"Why are you telling me this I don't want to know about some crappy femme you like so get out of my sight and leave me the hell alone"

Thunder ran out crying his optics out. Blaze knew he would be hearing about it sooner or later. So until then, he decided to get some recharge.

Blaze soon heard the sounds of footsteps headed his direction. He was now going to hear about the crying. They started to talk to him but it was like talking to a brick wall. He tried his best to ignore them but they were starting to yell at him so he decided to turn around and listen. After a while he fell asleep listening to Optimus talk. How rude. Soon the talking punishment was over. Blaze turned around and went back to sleep.

"_Man, I got to get out of here"_

…………………………………………………………………………

Song: Sakura Kiss

This song is the theme song to an anime called "Ouran High School Host Club" I like it cause it reminds me a lot of what G1 Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Elita would look like in teenage human form and what they would act like. Go to profile to get link to song if you want to hear it.


	5. A big WOW

Hey people sorry it toke me so long to update. Man, did ya'll see the animated episode Saturday. I always knew that deep down inside Elita was still in there. Cause if she wasn't she wouldn't have saved Prowl and BB.

Ok rest of this story is taken place after the war.

………………………………………………………………………

(Blaze's POV)

Ok right now I'm pretending like I've changed from Decepticon to Autobot. But really I haven't changed at all. I still am a Decepticon and will always be one. Thunder and me are full-grown mechs now and he is still trying to get that one girl to like him. I don't know for sure what she looks like because Thunder won't tell anyone. Oh, I remember her name it was Sonya. Yeah, he really likes her. Well we have been living with our creators for the longest time. Only because it was Jetfire's order that we did (remember Jetfire became commander at the end of the Cybertron series) stay with our creators for safety reasons. My creators keep telling me to find a femme I could settle down with, but if I did that… she would have to be a decepticon. I could never settle down and have a sparkling. I ain't a family guy. I'm the guy who's going to bring chaos and panic among my fellow Cybertronians.

But for right now I'm going to wander the streets of Cybertron and try to enjoy today for tomorrow… I may have to kill someone. And just think this all could have been prevented… if my mother creator would have fought harder to protect me. I guess this was my destiny to become a decepticon and serve under our great leader Megatron. But, unfortunately, he passed away… no, he was murdered by my own grandfather, Optimus Prime. How dare he do that to him. Our great lord Megatron, ruler of all decepticons, perished by lord Optimus who fought for some cause to end wars, stop fighting, and bring peace. I hate to burst your bubble Optimus Prime… but there is no such thing as peace. There will forever be fighting, wars will still be waged, no matter how you see it. But peace can only be found in one place, and that is when a couple can be alone together and enjoy each others warmth and presence, to be happy that they are alive and well together, where their sparks can join and merge with each other, and to soak in each others embrace. That is the only time peace is found and it is the only place peace can be found. And it is also where love is found, too. Love is a strong word that, you may not know, decepticons hold dear to them. It is what made the decepticons so strong. It was also for the families and spark-bonded. There is this one place I have been just dieing to go to. It is a decepticon city on the far side of the universe. Its called Ryu (Dudes I forgot how to spell the name of that one Decepticon city on Cybertron and I ran out of names) the city is a safe haven for all decepticons. There they can have families and raise their young. But everyone there still has that lust for a kill and yearns to fight in a battle. Even the young ones feel that desire. Every one there wants to get revenge on their fallen leader. And soon I will join them. I plan to run away from home and join them in their quest to destroy the Autobots once and for all. The journey, if given the right ship, I could get there in less than two earth months. I will go there and no one will stop me from achieving my goal.

(Normal POV)

Blaze laid there on the ground staring at the stars thinking to himself. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even see the femme that was sitting next to him poking him. The femme leaned her head down and then yelled in his audio receptor.

"HEY THERE"

This scared poor Blaze so much that he went flying into the air and landed on his butt. Then in seconds of landing he pulled out his guns and pointed them at the femme. She didn't know what to do but just sit there and be scared. She immediately started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry I just wanted to tell you that the park was just now closing and I didn't you to get locked here"

"What's your name"

"What"

"If it makes you feel better my name is Blaze now what's yours"

"uh… it's Sonya"

"Oh… your Sonya… you don't look like my brothers type, I knew I had this gut feeling that you would be her"

"My little brothers name is Thunder and I knew that if he went for a femme it wouldn't his type"

"Oh your Thunders older brother… I didn't know he had an older brother"

(Blaze's POV)

I just smiled and looked her over. She was red with a white term and she had purple optics. She the way she talked she sounded very intelligent. She is very cute. I can see what my brother saw in her. She had a great figure, she was well informed, and… she would make a good decepticon. We did get locked in the park because we started to talk to each other. I told her not to tell Thunder so that he won't get jealous. I will not deny my feelings, yes; I am falling in love with her. I know this because my spark is calling to hers and I know she is feeling the same way I am because she is reacting to it the same why I am. And also… she's blushing… badly.

"I should probably tell you this now… I am and always will be a Decepticon"

I looked at her expecting to see a look of shock but I say a look of relief.

"Well that's good because I'm one too"

It scares me how right I can be some times… she is NOT Thunders type.

"Wait… you're a decepticon"

"Well yeah"

"Thunder sure is gonna get a shock out of this… you know he has a crush on you"

"Yes I know"

"Ok you can tell me"

"What"

"You don't like my brother don't you"

"Well… no, he's annoying"

"I know how you feel"

"Oh… I just remembered something"

"What is it"

"Its lord Megatrons final orders"

"Let me see it"

"_My loyal Decepticons these are my final orders. I want you all to regroup in the city of Ryu_ _and stay and train there for when the new leader of the decepticons arrive and the new leader is one of my men that know would best qualify to take my place and that is the decepticon named Blaze. That is all"_

"What, me the Decepticon leader. I am honored that our lord had trusted me with the leading the decepticons… this is… wow"

"What are your orders… sir"

"Are there any more decepticons left on Cybertron"

"No just you and me"

"Then pack your things Sonya because the day after tomorrow we leave"

"Yes sir"

……………………………………………………………………………………

Blaze made his way back to the Autobot base to steal a small ship. He wanted to do this as quickly as possible. He got down to the hanger and made his way to the ship when he was spotted by Thunder.

"Hey bro, what are you doing down here"

Blaze just glared at him. He hated his brother with a passion. Blaze walked up to him and then punched him right in the face. He then toke off to one of the ships. Unfortunately for him, Scattershot was watching the whole thing.

"Jetfire, we got a problem down here"

"_What is it"_

"Its Blaze, he just punched his Thunder and then toke off to one of the ships"

"_I'm on my way"_

They were all too late. Blaze had already left the hanger and was going to get Sonya and then leave.

………………………………………………………………………

Sonya waited for Blaze for the longest time. She then saw the ship in the horizon. She headed for the landing spot when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Sonya"

"Oh Thunder… what happen to your optic"

"Its called my brother, but don't worry 'bout me"

"Thunder there is something I have to tell you"

"There's something I want to tell you too… but you go first"

"Thunder… I'm… I'm a Decepticon"

"WHAT"

"Yes and your brother and I are leaving this planet to go to another far away… I'm sorry… I didn't want to tell you because you were my good friend"

Thunder didn't know what to do. He never felt like this before. He was spark-broken. His whole world just collapsed in front of him. How could his own brother do that to him? The ship landed and Blaze stood at the door of the ship. He then looked over to see Blaze.

"_How did he get here so fast"_

Sonya got to the ship and Blaze let her on. He then heard Thunder call is name. He looked back to see him in tears and very pissed off.

"Blaze how could you… you bossed me around, you hurt me, you stole the only femme I ever loved, and you keep breaking our creator sparks"

"Little Brother, if they didn't want there spark broken… they shouldn't have broke mine"

And with that they left Cybertron and were on their way to getting revenge for their fallen leader.

………………………………………………………………

I love the Decepticons… there cool. Hehe XD

Review.


	6. A twist

Hey dudes guess what, I so totally wreck at guitar hero I'm so totally awesome opossum. I'm only on medium.

Dudes I saw Hellboy 2 today. It was so awesome and funny.

Ok if you're not too mad at me for that last chappie read this one.

…………………………………………………………………

Blaze and Sonya were know on their way to Ryu. They only had three more earth weeks left on their trip. Today Blaze has going to tell her how he felt so that the little voice in his head would shut-up. He saw her working at one of the computers making sure that we got to Ryu in one piece. She then moved over to the controls and worked the ship to the right direction. Blaze went up to her and then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sonya, I need to tell you something"

"Yes, what is it"

"Come here"

Sonya stood next to Blaze. She looked so small compared to him. He then cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. At first she didn't know how to react to this. She then kissed him back and then he broke the kiss.

"Blaze I… I don't know what to say"

"Say that you love me"

"I do, I do love you"

Blaze then kissed her more passionately. Sonya knew where this was going and she wasn't sure she was quite ready for that. Blaze pulled away and looked deep into her optics.

"We should probably get back to the ship… there will be time for us later"

"Alright"

(Sonya's POV)

Oh my gosh, sweet Primus, did he just kiss me. I think he just did… oh please say that this isn't all just a dream. That was amazing. Of course, I can hear him now saying that we should keep this to ourselves. But since no one else is around I can happily bounce up and down in my seat and have no one think I'm crazy.

"Sonya are you ok"

"Oh… um… yes I'm ok"

Ok so I think it would be best if I just stayed still.

………………………………………………………

(Normal POV)

Blaze and Sonya have finally reached Ryu. By the looks of things they already know about Blaze being the new leader of the decepticons. They were given a tour of the base and by the time it the tour was over it was nighttime. Of course Blaze and Sonya shared a room. Sonya walked to the balcony and looked over the organic planet. The city of Ryu was built in honor of the city on Cybertron, Kaon (I finally learned how to spell it, YEAH). It was beautiful. Better than being on Cybertron. Blaze walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He loved Sonya really much and same with Sonya. She really loved her mech.

"Sonya… I now your secret"

"What secret"

"That you and my brother once loved each other"

"Not anymore… I was like a slave to him… he never treated me with respect"

"I also know you are to have his sparkling"

"How did you"

"You aren't good at hiding things and don't worry this won't make me love you any less"

Sonya smiled then turned around and kissed him. Yes, she truly loved her mech. He let her have her space and knew when enough was enough. They have never fought each other before because they never saw a reason to start a fight. Blaze broke the kiss and looked down at his femme.

"Do not worry my love, our fight with the Autobots will happen until I see that our army is strong enough to go into battle"

"You truly are an amazing mech"

"And you a truly amazing femme"

And with that they went to their berth fell asleep holding each other closely in their arms.

………………………………………………………………………………

My little sisters just walked in my room and showed some sex positions… YUCK!! They're so nasty.

Anywho Review.


	7. Off he goes

Hey ya'll, guess what I finally learned how to get Transformers on my Sims 2 game thanks to me, myself, and I. It was hard.

Reminder: I for the decepticons… ok

………………………………………………………………………

It has been some time know since Sonya's secret had been revealed. Right now they lay side by side in their berth. Blaze stared down at Sonya.

"Sonya, I need to tell you something"

"What is it"

"What would you do if for every moment you were truly happy there would be 10 moments of sadness? What would you do if your best friend died tomorrow and you never got to tell them how you felt? So, I just wanted to say… you are special to me and you have made a difference in my life. I look up to you, respect you, and truly cherish you"

"Blaze that is so sweet… thank you"

Blaze gave her a quick kiss and then pulled her closer to him.

"Sonya… our forces are almost ready to go into battle… within this week we will fight those disgusting Autobots and be rid of them once and for all"

"Remember do not under estimate the Autobots. They are very strong. But we are stronger… right"

"Yes we are"

They held each other closer. Since Sonya could not fight she toke in Blaze. She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want the mech she loved the most to leave her.

……………………………………………………………………

Sonya woke up the next day and Blaze wasn't there. She quickly shot up and look around the room. She then saw a note on the table next to the berth.

_Sonya,_

_We have gone to fight the Autobots and will be back in a couple of earth weeks. Do not fear I will return._

Still Sonya was mad and scared. Mad because he left without waking her and scared because she didn't know if he would come back. But at least he left a note. Pfft, a note. Who leaves a note when they leave to go to war?

"I guess I will have to get use to this"

……………………………………………………………………………

Ok yeah it was short only because it's almost midnight. OMFG go to this websiteen./wiki/Transformers:RevengeoftheFallen


	8. Surprizes

Ok here's a warning dudes… there's gonna be some drama coming up in up coming chappies so be prepared.

………………………………………………………………………………

Sonya roamed the hallways of the base checking things and making sure everything was working properly. Which is tuff work when you're carrying a sparkling. All she wanted to do was go back to bed and recharge. And she was going to do just that until the alarm went off that Autobots were attacking the base.

………………………………………………………………………………

Blaze and the other Decepticons where on there way back home and were celebrating their victory against the Autobots. But Blaze knew that they had won their battle too easily. The Autobots were far from defeated. And how right was he. They entered the city and were ambushed by Autobots. The first wave was easy to take out. But the ground troops were a challenge. From the looks of it they haven't gotten into the base. Which was good. The base was beaten and battered from the Autobots deadly assault on the base. Scans showed that about half of the base survived the attack. Blaze prayed Sonya was one of them that survived. They landed inside the base and Blaze went straight to the command center.

"What is our status"?

"Sir, the Autobots still haven't found there way into the base and our forces are retreating back to the base"

Blaze did not like the fact that the troops had to retreat, but they needed every mech and femme they could get there hands on. That's when a thought came to mind. Was Sonya ok? He left the command center and headed for the med bay. There he found a ton of people. He didn't know if he would be able to find her.

"BLAZE"

He then ran towards the sound of his name. He knew that was Sonya. When he got there he saw the terror in her optics. She was practically mortified by the fact she almost died. Blaze ran over to her and held her tightly in his arms.

Beep

When he heard that that's when he noticed that Sonya had had there sparkling while he was gone. The small sparkling looked up at him with a very confused look. Blaze also had the same look on his face, which made Sonya laugh.

"What's so funny"?

"The way my two favorite mechs are staring at each other"

"It's a boy"

"Yes"

"Did you name him yet"

"Yes… but don't know if you would like it"

"What is it"

"Arrow"

"I like it. So don't worry so much"

Sonya smiled and then looked back down at Arrow. He looked like his grandfather but he was red with silver term and his helmet was black. And his optics was purple… like his real fathers optics. That is what bothered Blaze.

"Sonya, this might sound difficult but we mustn't show Arrow to anyone not even your friends"

"But why"

"If the Autobots wanted to get information about us they would go through their memory banks and get the information easily"

"Alright… we won't show him to anyone"

Just then Blaze's communicator went off.

"What is it"

"_Sir, we caught some Autobots trying to get in… you won't believe who they are"_

"Fine I'm on my way… Sonya I have to go, we caught some Autobots"

"Ok"

Blaze gave her a quick kiss and left to deal with the Autobots.

………………………………………………………………………………

Blaze made his way down to the brig where they were holding the Autobots. When he got down there he was shocked beyond belief. Standing in front of him was Thunder, Hotshot, Leobreaker, and Jetfire. Right now, the four of them didn't know Blaze had just walked into the room until the guards saluted him. And then they were just as shocked as Blaze was. Blaze then walked closer to them.

"Guards. Leave"

They all left leaving Blaze and the rest of them alone. Jetfire was the first to speak.

"So this is where you've been hidin'"

"I never hide"

"Then how comes you're here and not on the battle field"

"I have other things to attend to then fighting you Autobots"

"Oh really… like what"

"That is none of your concern what you should be concerned about is whether or not I am in a good mood and right now I am not in a good mood you know why, because I had to leave what I was previously doing and deal with you guys so right now you four will stay here and wait so I figure out"

"Figure out what"

"So I can figure out what I'm going to do to you four"

And with that Blaze left leaving four not so worried Autobots.

…………………………………………………………………

(Sonya's POV)

Man why am I keeping this from Blaze. I love him so much… he's going to hate me so much for hiding this from him. But I have to tell him. It's either now or never, I'm going to tell him and get it over with. But I have to be careful with what I say. He might get livid with me. That's what I'm scared of. I'm just going to tell him… tell that yes… I am an Autobot spy. But he can't get mad at me because I haven't been relaying information back to Jetfire. I stopped right when he told me he loved me. That's how they got the directions to get to Ryu. I'm so scared.

"I'm just going to go to him and tell him that I'm a Autobot spy how"

"WHAT"

Crap. He heard me. Oh Primus what do I do

…………………………………………………………………………………

Oh No's what happens

Review


	9. Another twist

Did you like the last chappie, well here's the next one. Dude, this is the longest chappie I have ever done. I pat myself on the back.

Job well done.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Blaze stood there in shock. Why… why him… why did the one person he truly loved with all his spark, the one femme he gave his spark too, the femme he'd lay his own life down for… was an Autobot spy. He didn't know what to think. Emotions were swirling around in his head. The main reason he left the Autobots was that he didn't want to get hurt again… and now this. It tore his spark out. It tore it until there was nothing but little pieces scattered on the ground. He didn't know what to do. So, still in shock, he turned around walked out the door. Sonya was left in the quiet room. Guilt pilled up on her and when it got to heavy she fell to her knees and began to cry. She wished that she could kill herself then and there. But she had to think about Arrow. She didn't want him to grow up not knowing who his mother creator was. She hoped that Blaze was not mad. She was about to get her answer. Blaze had just walked in the door. He actually didn't look mad. He walked up to her and she toke a step back. He lifted his hand to her cheek and caressed it.

"Sonya… tell me how long were you relaying information"

"I stopped the day you told me you loved me"

He then pulled her into big bear hug. Now Sonya was shocked. She thought that he was going to be mad at her. But instead, he hugged her.

"Sonya… I love you, you know that"

" Yes, I do"

"I can't be mad at you Sonya… for some reason I can't… please Sonya don't leave my side"

"I won't"

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. He was begging… pleading for her not to leave him. She couldn't help but smile. Her mech really did love her. The moment was ruined when Arrow started crying. He was hungry. Blaze stopped hugging her and went over to get his bottle and start feeding him. Sonya looked just kinda stared at him. It was weird watching the lord of all evil in the universe sit down and feed a sparkling. It was now obvious that if you were born an Autobot, you will forever be an Autobot no matter how much you may hate it. Blaze stopped feeding him and Arrow gave the longest and loudest burp they have ever heard.

_Giggle_

Blaze and Sonya couldn't help but laugh at there sparkling. Blaze loved his family. He didn't want anything happening to them. Sonya and Arrow were the only two bots that kept him sane. He looked down at the small sparkling in his arms. He knew one day he would be an excellent warrior in his high ranks. But for right now, he was just going to lie in his thermal blanket and be the cutest little sparkling ever. Blaze got up and handed Arrow over to Sonya.

"Where are you going"?

"I have to deal with our Autobot Prisoners"

"Are they bots we know"

"It's Jetfire, Leobreaker, my father, and my brother"

"Are you going to tell them about us and Arrow"

"No"

"Ok"

And with that Blaze walked out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hotshot sat in the corner of the cell that he was in. Where did he go wrong in raising his first-born? He wished he could turn back time and set things right. He knew he should have gone with Override to protect them. Then it would have been he who was taken… not his sparkling. Hotshot didn't know what to do. His own creation was the leader of the Decepticons. How could this have happened? He wondered what would have happened if he had gone and protected Override. Blaze would be an Autobot; the Decepticons would forever be defeated… but they wouldn't have Thunder. They might have had him, he didn't know. Thunder was a good kid; he always did what he was told. There was one flaw to him… he was a womanizer. Which meant that it would be many years before he had grandcreations from him. He thought about the days that followed from Blazes kidnapping. Override cried her optics out and would sometimes cry herself to sleep in his arms. He hated seeing his sparkmate in pain. He didn't want her to live that kind of life. Always morning over the fact that they had lost a sparkling to the Decepticons and that he is now leading the Decepticons. Override meant so much to him. He didn't want to see her unhappy.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Leobreaker called his name.

"Hey Hotshot"

"What is it"?

"I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this… it must me really painful for you"

"And to Override"

"Don't worry Hotshot, we're going to get him to see the light somehow and get him to get his butt back over to the Autobots"

"Thanks Leobreaker"

"No problem, hey Thunder don't you have some sort of link to Blaze"

"Yeah, but it's not anything special… all I can feel is what he's feeling"

"And what is he feeling"

"At first I felt anger and sadness, and then he was really happy"

"That's weird"

Just then, Blaze walked in. He had a very scary evil look on his face.

"Gee Blaze what happened, you were happy"

"And I still am, cause I now know what I'm going to do to you all"

"And what would that be"

"I'm going to let all three of you go"

"But there's four of us"

"Thunder will remain here while you three hand on back home"

"Why, we can return with more soldiers and defeat you"

"Then go ahead, bring more soldiers… you'll be defeated again like you were today"

"What are you talking"?

"That's right you were defeated and also to my liking you four are the only ones who survived"

"You monster"

"You might as well get use to it Autobots, I am stronger then you think I am"

Blaze then laughed evilly. He had one a great victory for the Decepticons. Thunder than smiled, he knew a secret that Blaze thought no one knew about. He then began to laugh making Blaze stop laughing.

"What are you laughing about"?

"Because I know something you think no one knows about"

"Oh really and what would that be"

"Hey guys, did you know that Blaze has a weak spot and that weak spot would be his sparkmate"

Hotshot then looked up at Blaze. He had a sparkmate. He was happy and sad at the same time. Happy, cause he had a sparkmate and sad cause he had one on the Decepticon side. Then the thought came to him that he might have a sparkling as well. If he did have a sparkling it would only want him to be back on the Autobot side even more. The fact that he could have a family all together, it made him so happy.

Blaze on the other hand was not happy. Thunder knew his secret and that was the main reason for Blaze keeping him here. He didn't want his family to be revealed just yet. He didn't want to lose his sparkmate and his sparkling. So out of anger for his brother, went into his cell and punched him unconscious. He turned and looked at the others. He then walked up to one of the guards.

"Get these Autobots out of my city"

"Yes sir"

So the guards toke them to a ship and sent for a crash course to Cybertron. Blaze did not care for his creators and his brother. He just wanted to be left alone.

Blaze made it back to his and Sonya's apartment. But when he walked in he saw a mech that he had wanted to see for a long time but in this situation. Megatron was back and in his right hand was Sonya and Arrow was crying on the floor.

"Ah Blaze, I see you have taken care of the Decepticons good… I'm proud of you"

"What are you doing to her put her down"

"Is she special to you"

Megatron threw her to the ground and walked up to Blaze. He then picked him up by his throat and punched him across the room. Megatron then continued to beat him up. When he finally stopped Blaze was almost to the point that he couldn't be repaired. Energon was almost everywhere. The site in front horrified Sonya, who was holding Arrow, she didn't know why Megatron was beating up her sparkmate.

"Why are you doing this"?

"Blaze was only here to keep the Decepticons inline while I was out of commission… he was never really going to stay commander, I do plan on killing him, but I think I'll just put him on that ship with the Autobots and keep you here as a trophy for my victory's"

…………………………………………………………………………………

The Autobots were sitting on the ship waiting for the ship to take off when the door opened and threw in a battered and beaten Blaze. Hotshot, out of instinct, ran over to his son to see if he was all right. Soon the ship toke off and headed for Cybertron. Everyone was now gathered around Blaze and to everyone's shock and surprise… his Decepticon insignia changed to an Autobot. He then began to move. His optics opened a little and he saw his father holding him and everyone else surrounding him.

"From… now… on… I… will fight… for the Autobots… to save my family"

And with that he pasted out.

……………………………………………………………………………………

NOOOOOOOOOO SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW!!

Please review –starts to cry-


	10. Chappie 10

Howdy guys. Sorry I had to put this story off for a while because of hurricane Ike. I live too close to Galveston.

Anywho here's the chappie. It's short.

…………………………………………………………………………

While the others were trying to take control of the ship, Hotshot stayed with Blaze. To him, he felt that if he let him go… he would never get him back again. He held him even closer to him. He had a family; he had a sparkmate, and a sparkling. It shocked him for the most part, but the fact that he had a family. (an/ He's having an emotional overload of happiness right now… you would too) As the hours went on Thunder finally got the ship under control and got on the right track home. When they finally got to Cybertron they got Blaze over to the med bay just in time. Blaze was badly beaten up, if he had stayed on that ship a daylonger he would have died. Hotshot told Override about what Blaze had said and went to go see him. When Override saw him she just toke his hand and held it close to her.

"Override"

"Yes Hotshot"

"He… he has a sparkmate and a sparkling"

Override allowed a tear to fall from her face. Blaze started to move unnoticed to Hotshot and Override.

"Stop with the emotional overloads"

"BLAZE"

With in seconds, Override hand her arm around his neck and had pulled him into a big bear hug.

"Mother… I… can't breath"

"Oh I'm sorry, Blaze is it true… are you an Autobot now"

"… I don't know… this war… I don't know if I even deserve to be treated for my wounds. It should be my punishment… for starting the war again. I should die… I'm a traitor to the Autobots. I caused the death of an entire army. I should die… so that their families can know that the mech responsible for their deaths was now dead"

"Blaze quiet talking like that we are not going to kill you"

"Why"

"Because no matter what you do you are our son and we love you. And what about your family, you're sparkling. How would you're live not knowing his creator"

There was a long silence in the room. Blaze didn't know what to think. He wanted to die. He felt horrible. He did all those horrible things to innocent bots. He wanted to die. But Sonya and Arrow. He couldn't stop thinking of what would happen if he died. Blaze was so confused. He soon let his optics go offline and he fell into a much-needed recharge.

……………………………………………………………………

(Back to Ryu)

Sonya held Arrow as close as she could to her. Megatron was planning an all out attack on the Autobots base. She feared that her Blaze would not survive an attack like that. She knew he was still alive and safe on Cybertron. But with the attack that Megatron had in mind for the Autobots base. Megatron then turned his attention to the femme hiding in the corner of the room with her sparkling. He started to make his way over to Sonya and Arrow. Arrow wasn't scared of Megatron one bit. He put his tiny little sparkling arms around his mother creator's neck and started growling at him.

"My, Sonya what a brave little sparkling you have there, he would be an excellent warrior"

"For the Autobots, not for you"

"Oh so you've decided to go with the Autobots, but there is one problem my dear, you can never go to the Autobots because who you are… my daughter"

"I will go to the Autobots, the only reason I have to be a Decepticon is because of Blaze and since he has gone to the Autobots side so will I"

"Sonya I taught you how to be a leader not a follower, and besides… I have other things in store for you"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

This stories rating might go up one more. I don't know.

REVIEW PLEASE


	11. The Rescue

Grrr I hate myself for not updating faster. I have like no inspiration to write another chappie.

………………………………………………………………………

Blaze sat in the med bay waiting for Red Alert to tell him he could leave. It had been five earth months since he arrived at the Autobot base and he wanted to start searching for Sonya. He wanted her back in his arms along with their sparking. He hoped Megatron didn't hurt them, but if he did he was going to show Megatron what hurt felt like. He was now getting tiered of waiting and so he got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Where do you think your going"

"To find Sonya"

"Oh no your not, I have just been ordered to keep you here until the Decepticon ambush is over with"

"What"

"The Decepticons ambushed us two days ago and their still going at it"

"Is Megatron there"

"Yes, why"

Blaze then blotted out the door and into the hanger. He was going to get Sonya and bring her back. He'll worry about the consequences later he had to get her out of danger first. He left the planet and set a course for Ryu. Hopefully he'll make it on time.

……………………………………………………………………………

Leobreaker was walking to the med bay to see how Blaze was holding up. He got there only to have the door blow up in his face. He pushed the doors aside and stood up.

" Sorry Leobreaker, I was locked in there"

"It's ok, hey how is Blaze doin'"

"He bolted out the and ran to the hanger and he locked me in here"

"We better tell Jetfire about this"

"Right, my thoughts exactly"

The two then ran down to the battlefield to tell Jetfire the news, but what they didn't know was that there was a decepticon spy following them.

………………………………………………………………

Blaze finally reached the Ryu and got into the base. He then blasted everyone in his way of him and his sparkmate. He reached the she was in and blasted it down. He ran in to see Sonya; her legs had energon all over them. Arrow was crying. He ran to them and picked them up and carried them out to the ship. Just as he left the planet he heard something.

Da… Da

He turned around to see a watery optic Arrow holding his hands out to him.

Da… Da

He was talking. He walked up to him and picked him up. Sonya was still in recharge so he toke him and sat back down in his seat so he can pilot the ship.

It has been nearly two earth hours Arrow had fallen asleep on his lap. They were almost to Cybertron when all of a sudden.

WHACK!!

Then everything went black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

This had to be a rush job because I am going to be really busy soon and I wanted to update this story before I get to busy.

Please Review.


	12. When Blaze wakes up

I hate myself for not updating faster… grrrr

………………………………………………………………………………

Blaze slowly came out of recharge and to his surprise he was not in the med bay but in his quarters. He tried to sit up but only got a big headache. He looked around and he saw that Sonya had fallen asleep on the couch. He looked over towards the crib and little Arrow was trying and failing to get out of his crib. Blaze just couldn't help but laugh. It was amusing watching his son attempt to escape from his crib. His little arms on the rim of the crib and his little legs swinging trying to force them over the crib, he was very determined to get out. Having is fill of the torture his son was going through, he got up slowly and walked over to his crib. Arrow shrieked in laughter when he saw his father creator walking over to him. Blaze picked him up and walked over towards the couch that Sonya was sleeping on. The sudden movement of the couch was just enough to wake up Sonya and when she saw Blaze was sitting next to her she bolted up and hugged him around the neck.

"Oh Blaze I am so sorry for hitting you I thought you were one of the Decepticon guards taking me to my death"

"Hey don't worry about ok, I would have done the came thing if I were in your position"

"Really"

"No but it was a good idea at the time"

Sonya only smiled and kissed him on his cheek. Finally they were together without the thought of losing one or the other. It was a very nice feeling to have, especial around a sparkling.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(Command Center)

Jetfire probably had a worse headache then Blaze did. Everyone was in this big ol' argument over whether or not to trust Blaze. He had been known for switching sides and half of the team thought he should spend a couple of days in the brig for what he had done. The other half saying they should just drop the subject and find out who the freakin' Decepticon spy is. Jetfire shock his head knowing that enough was enough.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP"

The fell dead silent, which helped is headache a little bit.

"Alright listen, are first order of business is to find the spy and then we will talk about Blaze and what we will do for his punishment, now if any of you start talking about the issue with Blaze you will be doing the punishment with him, now I'm going to lay down before I collapse from this headache"

He left the room and towards his quarter. On his way he ran into Thunder who was writing on a data pad. He looked pretty into what he was writing so he didn't bother stopping and talking to him. Thunder noticed this and smiled to himself, no one suspected a thing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Blaze was going to the rec. room to some energon for Sonya and himself and to get a bottle for Arrow. He walked for a while before running into Jetfire. He looked really wasted. He was leaning against the wall and he didn't look so good. The next thing Blaze knew Jetfire fell on the ground not breathing. Blaze went to Jetfire and put one of Jetfire's arms around his shoulder and carried him off to the med bay.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh no, what's wrong with Jetfire.

Review please


	13. Who's fault is it!

I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!… lets start off from that cliffhanger I left for you ^-^

Sorry it toke me so long to update my computer wouldn't get on fanfiction for the longest time... so yeah. But the story is updated now so no crying needed ;)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Med Bay)

Red Alert worked long and hard into the night trying to keep Jetfire from going offline. Somehow Jetfires body kept rejecting all the medicines he was giving him. Then all of a sudden, he went stable. Red did some scans on his body to make sure he would stay that way until he got back. When he saw that there were no problems with his systems he went to the command center to tell the others his findings.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Command Center)

"I'm tellin' ya Blaze did, he was the last guy Jetfire saw before he collapsed"

"Yeah well I'm tellin' ya I didn't do it, I was on my way to the rec. room to get me, my girl, and my kid some energon when I saw him collapse"

"I am not believin' that load of Bs"

Blaze was about to go and punch Scattershot when Sonya grabbed his arm. She was also holding Arrow.

"Blaze don't you even think it"

"But Sonya"

"No buts"

*giggles*

Just when the fight was about to start up again, Red Alert walked in.

"So Red what is wrong with him"

"Well by the scans that I toke and the tests I toke I can conclude that Jetfire had been poisoned"

"Really"

"It seems that he was slowly being poisoned by someone, I can tell you that it is not Blaze who has been doing this to him, from what I have seen the poisoning started some years after Blaze became the Decepticon leader, he was no where the base to even do this to him"

"Wait you mean someone on the base did this to him"

"Yes, slowly poisoning over time"

"But Blaze could have ordered a spy to do that"

"But if he did send a spy he would be in this room"

There was a brief moment of silence before Blaze spoke up.

"What if he's not in the room"

"So there is a spy you sent here"

"No I didn't send one here, but a long time ago Megatron did"

"Who then"

"Thunder"

"Blaze stop blaming your brother on everything"

"I'm telling the truth"

"And how do we know that"

"Is he in the room"

"No"

"And there you have it and also he hasn't been acting himself lately"

Then all of a sudden, they heard laser fire.

"That was coming from the med bay"

They all ran to the med bay to see Jetfire holding his rifle aimed at the door.

"Jetfire what happened"

"It was Thunder he was trying to kill me"

"Where did he go"

"I don't know"

"Guys we got trouble Thunder just toke Sonya and Arrow hostage"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I am tired and sore. There was a lot of talking in here wasn't there

Review please.


End file.
